


Closer

by LadyMorgue



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angsty incubus Papa, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Pining, Nighttime visitors, Nuns having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: Papa spots a Sister he must have and finds his way not only into her bed, but her heart as well.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic inspired by both blacklightguidesnic and hannibalssweaters on tumblr. I wrote this about a month ago but I'm finally getting around to sharing it here. Thanks again for the inspo <3

He’d been watching her for some time. Up early in the morning for prayers, tending to her daily tasks in the afternoons and prayers again before she went to bed. Seeing her bent at the altar, giving herself completely to her lord, her habit framing her face in the most ethereal way. So holy, so pure. It stirred something within him. He needed her. Wanted her. And she was ripe for the picking.

This wasn’t like his needs for his sister’s of sin. No no. They knew what they were in store for and gladly obliged, giving themselves over to him completely, wanton and unholy. But this girl, a true servant of God, he was going to corrupt her.

• • • • • • • •

She had finished her nightly prayers and tucked herself into bed in her threadbare room. The crucifix above her bed illuminated by the moon. Her window cracked allowing the humid night air to creep through the room.  
Deep in her sleep she was none the wiser to the black mist seeping through the crack and down the wall. Gently crawling across the floor and up the leg of the bed. Silently slipping under the sheets and wrapping itself around her one of her parted legs. Heading for the warm junction lying ahead.

She awoke with a start and a tingle between her legs. Just because she had taken a vow of chastity didn’t mean she didn’t have urges, she’s only human of course, but this felt stronger..and…wetter? She yanked back the covers and gasped in surprise as she met the gaze of mismatched eyes between her thighs. Panic settled in as she took him in, his disheveled black hair and face covered in markings of black and white. Long tongue tracing the most sensitive part of her…

Biting back a moan she quickly scooted the back until she met the wrought iron headboard, leaving her visitor momentarily stunned before he smirked and sat up, slowly crawling towards her. Her breathing quickened and she grabbed the simple cross hanging from her neck and forced her hand out to try and thwart the oncoming advance. He didn’t stop though. He brought his face to meet her neck, warm breath caressing her skin and she shivered. His lips grazed her throat and she sighed, so touch starved she couldn’t help but melt. Even if it were to be in the hands of this unholy being. Besides, God forgives right?

He grabbed the edge of her simple nightgown and pulled it over her head, leaving her bare before him. She went to cover herself but he pinned her arms above her head and scooted her back down on the bed, gold nails biting into her skin and he latched onto her breast, alternating between lightly sucking and rolling her nipple between his teeth. 

Trying not to wake the other members of the convent she buried her face into her arm as he buried himself in her. Wet heat enveloping him he groaned and rocked forward, causing her lips to fall open in a silent prayer. He released her arms and dragged his nails down her sides as he moved, goosebumps covering her body. She couldn’t help but whimper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her. They picked up speed and the old bed squeaked, the room filled with her low breathy moans and his growls filled her ears. 

The tension built and she bit down on his shoulder, completely overtaken by her lust. He let out a low moan and traced up the side of her face with his tongue before he filled her. The warmth flooded inside her and her body wracked, finally snapping as she dug her heels into his back, strangled noises tearing from her throat despite her best efforts to conceal them. Realizing her mistake she turned to make sure there was no movement from the sliver of light under the door that led to the hall but when she turned back her visitor had gone. No traces that he’d ever step foot in the room besides her sweaty, panting form and the wet spot on the sheets below her.  
• • • • • • • •

He waited in the shadows until she had fallen back to sleep. Her nightgown haphazardly thrown back on and hair a mess. He crept back to the side of her bed and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, the light tear track not missed by him. He brought the thin blanket back up to cover her shoulders before dematerializing and the black mist floated back out of the crack in the window.


End file.
